katanagatarifandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Whistle9
__TOC__ Welcome Hi, welcome to Katanagatari Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Whistle9/Sig page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) Are you going to adopt this wiki? You need to adopt this wiki if you want to apply the new wordmark. --Fandyllic 15:35, April 4, 2012 (UTC) Checking in Hello, I wanted to get in touch and see how things are going on your wiki. I am a staff member here at Wikia, and I noticed that your wiki was growing at a great rate but has slowed down recently. Did you run into an issue or is there something you need help with? We have lot of help on our community wiki, staff blog and in the . We also run a monthly webinar series which you can find here. We will be focusing on how to create a great main page, so if you want to join next month you can register here. Growing a wiki can be a big endeavor, but it looks like you had a great start! Let me know any further help you may need so you can continue to be successful. Cheers, --Sarah (help forum | blog) 22:15, October 1, 2012 (UTC) Request for help Hi Whistle9. I approved your request. So what did you have in mind for a new background image? JoePlay http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/joeplayground/images/a/a5/WikiaStaff2.png (talk) 18:21, November 5, 2012 (UTC) :Take a look at this prevew and tell me what you think. If you like it and want to use it, just say the word, and I'll upload it to the wiki. If you want me to change anything, let me know. JoePlay http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/joeplayground/images/a/a5/WikiaStaff2.png (talk) 23:11, November 5, 2012 (UTC) ::To make the visible characters line up with the edges of the page, I did have to split the image a bit, so I used the flower pattern (faded at the left and right sides) to fill in that gap. You can see it better by looking at the background image by itself. The black box in the middle is the part that will never be seen, and filling it in with a solid color help preserve image quality when compressing the background image to be below 150 KB so that it can be uploaded with the theme designer. Oh, and I first tried using the current near white background color when applying a fade on the edges, but it didn't look very good, so I used black (#000000) instead. JoePlay http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/joeplayground/images/a/a5/WikiaStaff2.png (talk) 23:49, November 5, 2012 (UTC) ::Since I uploaded the background image itself, feel free to download at that link and upload it to the wiki whenever you want. JoePlay http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/joeplayground/images/a/a5/WikiaStaff2.png (talk) 23:51, November 5, 2012 (UTC) :::Looks good. Keep up the good work! JoePlay http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/joeplayground/images/a/a5/WikiaStaff2.png (talk) 00:09, November 6, 2012 (UTC) Re: Deviant Blades Thank you for letting me know about those pics! I'm glad to see that you have them here and had I known I would've used them. Appreciate the info.--Moe1216 (talk) 04:23, November 24, 2012 (UTC) Onehitok I am Onehitok, I'm a big fan of swordfighting and Katanagatari is my favourite anime since I've watch it this year. I wish to help and complete this wikia in whatever possible ways. TogameXShichika Forever!! (Cheerio!) :Noo! Keep that awesome shichika's outfit! ;SOnehitok (talk) 12:47, October 22, 2013 (UTC) :Noo! Keep that awesome outfit for shichika. TT_TT Onehitok (talk) 12:49, October 22, 2013 (UTC) :On the other hand, if I were the editor of those volume's plot, I might not have the correct english and grammar, please correct those mistakes if you do check them. Onehitok (talk) 13:01, October 22, 2013 (UTC) ::I am most dissapointed with my actions, I didn't know there were that much rules and regulations, and do not know you've been writing down notes on my wall, next time I add something, I'll be sure I check that section. Onehitok (talk) 11:29, October 24, 2013 (UTC) ::Also, finding raws version of katanagatari may prove challenging(and download time takes forever), many viewers prefer to watch mirrors with different subtitles, so as to make the GIFs look clean, I will crop the subtitles out of the screen, shrinking the GIFs further. Onehitok (talk) 11:35, October 24, 2013 (UTC) ::Whistle9, ::Please forgive me making so much errors in such a short time, I must say I am a complete newbie at editing in Source mode and my english is horrible, so forgive the burden. Also, to find a raw katanagatari episode may prove to be challenging, since many existing mirrors are all subtitled, to make gifs, you need to download episode mirrors, and so I spent hours to download the whole series down. In order to make it clean, I'll crop down the parts with subtitles, what say you? ::Thanks for understanding, Onehitok (talk) 12:13, October 24, 2013 (UTC) :::I guess images are useless at this point, I'll just fill up the spaces, and you back me up. Say... how do you find complete clean versions of mirrors? And for gifs, I just feel that they look absolutely awesome when people just scroll down and see that much of preview. of course that's not very professional since this is a wikia. Onehitok (talk) 13:43, October 25, 2013 (UTC) ::::That image is overwritted serveral times, and one problem with photos is that I don't know how to remove them.Onehitok (talk) 11:59, October 26, 2013 (UTC) ::::Obviously I want you to delete that. I also have no idea what to write for Kazune Yasuri . If a factor is not clearly explained, is it best to leave it with that little information or no information at all? Onehitok (talk) 08:13, October 27, 2013 (UTC) Pengin Page btw, someone deleted the Pengin page Wanted to have a long chat with you. After a number of years trying to pull myself together IRL, I figured you deserve a full explanation for my absence and lack on maintenance on this wiki. If you have a Discord account, you can reach me there so we can talk (my name there is Lieral#8134). Tact 15:34, April 27, 2019 (UTC)